Drunk Zoro
by under.that.sun
Summary: This will be a bunch of drabbles and one shots of what kind of drunk I imagine Zoro could be, if he ever could get drunk. For some reason it always involves Sanji, so it's ZoSan/SanZo. Yaoi, AU, you can leave a request. :}
1. Sentimental Drunk

**A.N. This is going to be a bunch of drabbles and one shots of situations that could happen if Zoro could get drunk and what kind of drunk he would be. For some reason all of them will include Sanji as his lover and some of them will other OP characters. All of them will probably be AU, but you never know right? :? Don't know how often I will update this 'cause I do these when I have free time or when inspiration comes, feel free leave me prompts in review or PM of what kind of drunk you imagine Zoro could be. Well I hope you enjoy this! :}**

**Warnings: Yaoi – Manxman, cursing, maybe some smut? Just to be sure ;}.**

**Disclaimer: Um, I don't think ****Eiichiro Oda would do AU storys right? So yea, I'm not him...**

„Shit Zoro, how long have you been here?" Sanji looked overthe bottles on the floor. „And how much did you drank? C'mon, stand up." He nudged Zoro, but the green hair didn't answer, so he rolled him over and saw that the man was asleep, a sigh escaped the blond cook's lips. „Zoro." He sat down beside Zoro and shook his shoulder again. „Zoro."

Zoro slowly opened his eyes and saw the cook looking at him with a gentle smile, that made his heart ache ‚Why is the cook here?' „Why... Why are you here? I thought you left..."

Sanji frowned. "Left? I didn't leave."

Zoro's eyes widened. "You didn't?"

"No you idiot, I wouldn't be here if I did. And besides why should I ever leave you? Everything I want is you." Sanji said blushing.

A single tear rolled down from Zoro's right eye. "I thought you left to accomplish your dream and that you won't be back." He whispered silently.

Sanji's eyes widened. "Wait, did you drank all of that by yourself 'cause you thought I left you?" Zoro nodded and the cook sighed. "You drunken idiot, how many times I told you not to drink that much? You become a sentimental mush when you're drunk."

Zoro closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist. "I missed you so much."

Sanji chuckled and ruffled Zoro's hair. "C'mon, grab my hand and stand up."

Zoro took his hand, but not for standing up, he pulled the cook on top of himself. Sanji sighed and gave up on trying making his lover to get up, he put his head on the green haired man's chest. "I don't want to feel like that ever again." He heard the man under him mumble.

Sanji rubbed his nose to Zoro's chest. "Stupid Marimo, misunderstanding stuff."

Zoro tightened his grip around the man in his arms and took a deep breath of his smell. The cook's hair smelled like strawberries. "You know, I love you."

Sanji giggled. "For some reason you only tell me that when you're drunk."

Zoro pulled the cook up and kissed. "It looks like I need to change that, huh?"

Sanji grinned. "I'm so reminding you this when you're sober."


	2. Silly drunk

**A.N. MerryAnchor16 asked me: '…if Zoro got drunk enough he'd have a silly side as well, just to annoy Sanji with…' Said I will be taking in prompts! So here it is! My attempt to write silly Zoro, hope someone will like it… :}**

Zoro put his head on my shoulder and started snoring, again. I pushed his head of my shoulder and he opened his eyes. "Oi, cook, I need my pillow!"

I glared at the stupid grass head. "I'm not your pillow Marimo!"

Zoro pouted. "But you're my pillow!"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not, stupid Marimo, why do you keep repeating this every time you get drunk?"

Zoro looked at me with puppy dog eyes, I never knew he could actually make a cute irresistible puppy eyes until one night when I got to the bar late and the Marimo was half drunk, then he drank even more and got completely drunk. That was the first time he used those eyes at me and I immediately let him his way, I justified it as helping him 'cause he was drunk and looked sick. After that every time I'm near and he's drunk he comes to me and demands his pillow, at first it was just funny and I let him have his way, but now it's just down right annoying. Now he doesn't only come for his pillow when I'm near, he comes from the other side of town to my apartment(it's still a mystery to me how he finds it without getting lost, so quickly) bangs at the door until I open it and let him in.

Now we're in a bar with our friends and he's doing it again. I almost lost it and was already opening my mouth to agree, but I got a grip of myself and shook my head. "Not this time Marimo, if you wanna sleep go home."

Zoro shook his head. "I'm lonely at home I wanna sleep with something warm by my side."

I sighed. "Then buy a puppy or something, it would be easier, or go to Brook and ask him to be your pillow, I don't think he would mind."

Zoro made those puppy eyes again. "But I like you better."

A light blush spread across my face; this is definitely not because of the moss heads words, it's just alcohol getting to my head. "Fine, but you better buy a dog or something."

Zoro quickly put his head in my lap and begun snoring, I looked around and saw that everyone was watching our little display, I felt my cheeks redden more. "What?"

A small laughter came out of Luffy's mouth. "You know, you two should just move in together…"

Everyone at the table started laughing and I felt snickering from my lap. "You shithead moss brain, what are laughing for!" I pushed his head off my lap and stood up. "That's it! I'm going home!"

Sanji stormed out the door and Zoro stood up from the ground snickering, he winked to the rest of the gang and rushed out after the blonde with wine. "Pillow!"

Everyone at the table started laughing even harder. "Oh it's so fun to watch Sanji get teased by Zoro!" Nami said through the laughter.

Usopp nodded. "And how he gived in into being a pillow every time!"

That earned more laughter from the crew and everyone started to wonder what so cute Sanji finds in those eyes.

**A.N. I hope I did it good enough MerryAnchor16! Everyone is welcome to leave requests about what kind of drunk Zoro could be! :} See you! (h.h)J**


	3. Angry Drunk

**A.N. Another one, yay! I hope people like this, please review and you can make prompts of what kind of drunk you wanna Zoro to be! :}**

Zoro threw another chair at laughing Kidd, but the bulky red hair easily dodged the chair and laughed louder. Sanji looked at the two men and sighed 'Why does Kidd like to tease Zoro so much when Marimo is drunk?'

He heard the raven hair beside him laugh, Sanji looked at the teen. "Why are you laughing?!"

Luffy watched another chair fly towards his boyfriend and watched as he gracefully avoided it only to laugh again. "But it's funny!"

"No it isn't! Look at my apartment! It's wrecked! And you're guilty as much as Kidd! We could have avoided this if you have said to that stupid Marimo that Kidd is your boyfriend and that he never touched me!"

"Shishishi, nah, to troublesome, he's the only one who doesn't understand it and it's funny to see how he thinks that I'm naïve."

Sanji smashed his heel on the forehead of the younger boy. "That's noyhing funny! He's your best friend!"

A gleam that could only be seen when Luffy was serious appeared in his obsidian eyes. "And that is one more reason he should pick up this information by himself."

Sanji sighed. "Just get them to stop until Zoro completely breaks all of our chairs…"

Luffy smiled. "Yosh! Bye Sanji! Bye Zoro!"

Those words got the red hairs attention and he stopped laughing 'No way he's leaving without me!' Kidd dodged a cushion 'cause apparently Zoro run out of chairs and ran after Luffy. "Sorry Zoro, I didn't do anything to Sanji, I just teased you! Bye!"

Sanji snickered, Kidd would never let Luffy leave without him, he was over protective and always had Luffy by his side wherever he went. Zoro looked at the door the last two guests left through with confusion in his eyes. His rage left him and he looked at the cook who was sitting on the sofa and eyeing him. "Don't you have something to say?" He asked with his curly brow raised.

A blush spread across the green hair's face 'Oh, I hate when I have to do this.' He bowed his head and gazed at his shoes. "Sorry for lashing out at Kidd for no real reason."

Sanji smirked, he loved to see Marimo apologize. "Now if you want something more than snuggling tonight you better clean everything up before I finish washing dishes."

Zoro frowned, but quickly started tidying the living room 'Damn that Dart Brow, banning me from having sex with him if behave badly.'

Sanji chuckled and eyed Zoro's moving ass, today he will be washing dishes very slowly.

**A.N. It looks like these only turn out as drabbles, oh well, hope you enjoyed! :}**


	4. Sloppy, cuddly drunk

**A.N. MerryAnchor16 asked me: 'Perhaps a soppy, cuddly Zoro next?' This turned out a little silly too, I think… Well I hope everyone will enjoy it! Don't forget to that you can leave a request at what kind of drunk Zoro could be! :}**

"Aw, your eyebrow is so cute when you frown!"

Sanji looked over at Zoro who was lying on the floor right beside the couch he was sitting on. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying Marimo? You usually insult me 'bout it." Zoro giggled. 'Wait! Zoro giggled? Since when this moss head giggles?!' Sanji looked at his lover a little shocked, but with concern in his eyes. "Zoro, are you alright?"

Green eyes pierced Sanji's blue ones. "Perfectly fine. Sanji."

Zoro started play with the edge of cook's pants. "You sure? You act… Strangely."

The green haired man pouted. "You… You… You don't want me anymore?"

Sanji got confused. "No, no! Of course I want you! Don't talk stupidly! Where did that came from?"

Zoro's pout disappeared and instead a lost expresion appeared. "You said that I act strangely, I thought that you won't want me anymore 'cause I'm too different."

The cook ruffled hair of the man in his lap. "I won't do that, it doesn't matter if you start acting strangely time to time, we're human after all." 'Man, I'm starting to talk to him like he's a kid, or something.'

Zoro grinned and pushed himself on the blonde's lap, his arms were on cook's legs and he put his head on them, his legs were still on the ground and the position looked uncomfortable. "Will you kiss me?" Sanji felt his jaw drop. 'The fuck! Since when does Zoro asks to be kissed?! He usually kisses me anytime he wants!' "Pretty please?" Sanji thought that his eyes will pop out. 'Am I going mad? Zoro never says 'pretty please?'!' he looked at the green eyes that were staring at him with hope and sighed. 'Well fuck this strange Marimo, I'm going to kiss him.'

So he leaned closer and kissed that drunk bastard, the kiss was slow and lazy, but the nevertheless passionate. But as soon as they parted Zoro's eyes closed, he slumped on the cook's lap and began silently snore. Sanji shook his head with a gentle smile on his lips. "Idiot Marimo."

**A.N. Well this is short. Sorry!**


	5. Horny drunk

**A.N. Another one! It's pretty easy to think of what kind of drunk Zoro could be so far, but you can always leave request if you think of another one! :} Please review!**

Horny drunk

Sanji felt Zoro's hand creep towards his lap. He grabbed the hand and looked at its owners green eyes. His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing Marimo?"

Zoro snickered and wrapped his other, forgotten hand around cook's neck and brought it closer for a quick kiss. Some of their friends giggled other simply ignored obvious lover's behavior. Their long nosed friend smiled with a mischievous grin. "It would be better if you two just went and found a room."

Sanji glared at his curly haired friend with a deadly look in his eyes. Usopp swallowed hard. "Um, it's getting late and Zoro's drunk and I maybe thought that you would be sleepy?" He stuttered with a weak voice.

Sanji wanted to say something to Usopp for meddling in other people's business, but before he could he felt that the hand he released during the kiss achieved its goal and now was rubbing his crotch. He quickly pushed the hand away and again glared at his boyfriend. "You better stop this, now."

Zoro grinned and wrapped his hand around Sanji's waist quickly pulled him into his lap and kissed him passionately. "Don't wanna."

Sanji's face now was bright red and he pushed himself out of his lover's lap. "You better do, what's the point for going to meet our friends if you get drunk first and start acting like this!"

The green haired man took the cook's hand and kissed it gently, he knew that it will confuse the hell out of Sanji and loved doing it even more. "Like what?"

The blonde blushed and gesticulate towards both of them. "Like this!"

Zoro grinned more widely. "Be more precise, love-cook, I don't get what are you saying."

The blush on Sanji's face became crimson red and he thought for a minute exactly like what Zoro was acting like. Then his face lit up. "Like a horny teenager!"

Zoro looked at his curly brow stunned, but after a second burst into laughter. "Really cook?" Zoro laughed more, but then completely different expression appeared on his face, a lusty one. "Will you let this teenager to show how horny you get him?"

Sanji's cheeks became impossibly red and he let his eyes down. Zoro took that as a yes, so he stood up, waved their friends and quickly dragged Sanji out of the bar, the night is still young and there's a shit load of stuff he wants to do while it lasts.

**A.N. Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave requests! :}**


	6. Flirty Drunk

**A.N. KitKat213 asked me:** '**how about a...chapter were Zolo gets Sanji jealous by flirting with others?' This actually got me inspired about possessive Zoro, so next one will also be drabble out of this one request... ;} Don't forget you can request me a drabble 'bout what kind of drunk Zoro could be...**

Sanji gripped his glass tighter and gulped one more sip of whiskey, one more glass and he will be as drunk as that excuse for a boyfriend of his. He saw one of the girls giggle and for the first time whished for her to disappear, he didn't want to see her there. He usually appreciate company of a beautiful lady, but now he just wanted them all gone. Gone from his idiot, moss for brains, flirty drunk Marimo.

Sanji wondered how the girls would react if he walked down there and kissed that bastard. That would be the easiest way to get them to leave his boyfriend, but his pride didn't let him. He didn't want to show that he's jealous and annoyed, that stupid moss head would tease him 'bout it for weeks, or simply would drag him out to have some mind blowing sex and then tease him for weeks. Sanji didn't really mind being dragged out for mind blowing sex, but the teasing part – he didn't want it.

He saw how one of the many girls hand slipped into Zoro's crotch, he watched with a smirk on his face how Zoro politely took her hand and put it back on her lap. The girl's face was all red, she immediately excused herself and ran back to the original table she came from.

Sanji didn't really mind the flirty drunk Zoro is, when they're together alone and Zoro's drunk, that is the time the moss head is the most affectionate, he would be really sweet and wouldn't argue with him at all. Besides that was how they got to know each other – the moss head got drunk, sat at Sanji's table and started flirting. Sanji flirted back, the man was hot, they exchanged phone numbers, but the blonde didn't expect the Marimo to actually call when he got sober. So when Zoro called, he was happily surprised and as soon as the moss head asked him on a date Sanji agreed immediately. It might sound weird, but they got along really well - in their own kind of way, maybe 'cause of that their first date ended in Zoro's bed?

Sanji's attention focused back on his boyfriend, now they lived together and soon they will have to go back, well as soon as the moss for brains will stop flirting. The blonde saw how one of the girls – clearly drunk climbed into Zoro's lap, his anger rose and he felt the urge to go there and to remove that woman out of his boyfriend's lap. Marimo gently raised the girl and put her back to her seat, but she climbed back, now annoyance could be clearly seen in his face and he threw a glance at Sanji with a plead in his eyes.

Sanji sighed and shook his head 'Finally the stupid Marimo decided that this is enough'. The blond stood up, walked down to the table the green haired man was sitting at, gave a small peck on his lips and innocently smiled to the girls. "Sorry, my **boyfriend **and I need to go home." Sanji amplified the word boyfriend, he wanted them to understand exactly what he's talking about. He gave his hand to Zoro and they walked out of bar.


	7. Sad Drunk

**A.N. This time it's not from a prompt, sooooo let's get on with the story!**

Probably a hundredth sigh came from Zoro's lips and Sanji felt his hand land on the green haired man's shoulder. "What is it now?"

Zoro shook his head. "I don't know… It's just sad"

"What's sad?"

"Life is sad."

Sanji let out a small sigh and shook his head 'Why did Marimo have to become so melancholic?' "Why life is sad?"

Zoro shrugged. "Don't know, it's just sad. Maybe 'cause you don't stay in my bed all night? Maybe 'cause I have to wake up alone so often? Maybe 'cause you don't want to admit our relationship aloud?"

Sanji felt guilt flow into his body, he also wanted to stay all night in Marimo's bed, also wanted to wake up in the green man's warm embrace in the morning. He also didn't really want to hide their relationship from friends, he felt that it was unfair to do he knew that nothing will change even if he tells them that he's dating this annoying Marimo. But he couldn't, there was a will he had to keep up with and it clearly said NO relationships until he's eighteen. Even secretly dating this bastard was bad, but he couldn't keep himself from him anymore, he tried, he re really did, but nothing could be done and now Sanji was completely in love with this young man.

He wanted to be with this man every day and he sometimes hated himself for this craving, but he didn't hate the feeling, in fact he liked having that feeling in his chest, all those butterflies and tingling made him feel alive. No matter what he says, he doesn't hate the man either, in reality he respects him and understands his feelings very well. It's just that sometimes their opinions don't match, well okay pretty often, but that just makes Sanji love the man even more 'cause Zoro always stands his ground until the end.

So here they are, secretly in love – a young master from a well family and one of the worst delinquents in the school (of course not so bad as the D brothers, but close). Instead of telling all that useless information Zoro already knew, Sanji placed a peck on Zoro's lips and brushed his hand through the green locks. "You know we can't, at least not until I'm eighteen. And then if you will still want it, I will move in with you, okay?"

A small spark of hope appeared in Zoro's eyes and most of the loneliness disappeared. "It's a promise?"

Sanji smiled and nodded. "It's a promise."

**A.N. Somehow it didn't turn out much 'bout the drunkenness, did it? But well these stories are supposed to be different from each other, so it's good right? Don't forget you can leave me a prompt 'bout what kind of drunk you imagine Zoro could be. :}**


	8. Possessive Drunk

**A.N. A drabble that I said I will do, it got a little delayed 'cause of the special I'm doing, but its fine, right? :?**

_Possessive drunk_

"What? Zoro is already drunk? I just came here!"

"Usopp bro, you're quite late, so it's no surprise."

Usopp smiled. "Yea, I've been held in at work."

Name smirked at him. "Really? Maybe by that beautiful boss of yours?"

Usopp blushed. "Nnno, I, I just had some work to do…"

Name laughed. "Sure thing Usopp."

Usopp looked at Zoro again, well at Zoro and Sanji, the latter was sitting on the bigger man's lap and was playing with his empty glass. Zoro leaned and whispered something in the blonde's ear, Sanji blushed and Zoro laughed. When the green haired man became drunk he would become overly possessive over his boyfriend, so this kind of view was something everyone was familiar with.

Usopp smirked, he loved messing with the pair when Zoro got drunk, so the long nose sat at the seat that obviously before belonged to Sanji. "Hmmm, I think I saw that brunette over there looking over Sanji."

Sanji threw a terrified look to Usopp and stopped his boyfriend from walking over to the girl Usopp pointed out with a kiss. "I don't care Marimo, so sit here."

Zoro obeyed and relaxed, as long as the cook didn't even look at that girl's direction he will obey. Usopp laughed, Sanji's reaction was the best, blonde always stopped Zoro when something like this happened. One time Sanji wasn't there when the green haired man got drunk and it was the most strange thing Usopp saw – Zoro took out Sanji's photo from his wallet and started telling the barmen how awesome Sanji is and how much he loves the blonde. Usopp actually filmed that time and later showed it to Sanji, from then onwards the cook always acted nicely when Zoro got drunk, it was clear that the blonde was moved.

When you see the two of them like that you would never guess that they bicker whenever they get a chance. Of course they make up soon after that and anger never lingers between them, but when they start making up you better be as far away as possible. Because otherwise you might get to see some disturbing stuff 'cause their way of 'making up' involves a lot of body closeness. Once their 'making up' happened in a night club and the pair occupied the toilets, Luffy for some reason volunteered to make sure that nobody stumbles on the two of them. Robin went to check if he's doing what he's told to and came back with a playful smirk soon after, for the rest of the evening she and Nami talked about something while giggling. Usopp tried to eavesdrop about what they were talking about and the only thing made sense of was that Law and Luffy are doing a great job by making people avoid the bathroom in their own way.

Usopp once again looked at the pair – Zoro was brushing Sanji's hair and looked sleepy. That's the next stage after he gets drunk and becomes possessive – Zoro gets sleepy. Sanji sighed and stood up, Zoro's gaze immediately became worried, but when Sanji extended his hand to the green haired man his gaze relaxed and he took his lover's hand.

The pair wished everyone and left, everyone knew what the third stage is – Sanji's bickering about his hurting butt every time after a party was enough.

**A.N. Wow, it has a nice amount of words and this time it was not Sanji centric, but Usopp centric instead, so I hope you enjoyed this little change. :}**


	9. Childish Drunk

**A.N. Syaoran the Water Kitsune asked me: 'I've always imagined Zoro as either a pouty, childish drunk...' So here it is, the secon one will have to wait a little bit more ;}.**

_Childish Drunk_

"Nee, shit cook."

Sanji took a deep breath. "What is it now moss brain?"

"Why does your food taste so good?"

"Because you idiot I'm a PROFESIONAL chef, it's my job, I enjoy doing it, I know what I'm doing when I cook and I have talent for it."

Zoro nodded and turned his attention towards something else 'Goddess, at least this time it was an easy question, if I wouldn't have been able to answer it, he would have nagged me about it until we got home'.

Zoro suddenly turned back to Sanji. "Hey, curly brow."

Sanji closed his eyes 'Please not a hard question, not a hard question'. "Yes, Marimo."

"What drink is the most healthy for one's body?"

Brook tried to open his mouth to answer that question, but Nami stopped him. "Don't Brook."

The tall man raised his eyebrow. "Why? Everyone knows that the most healthy drink for one is milk."

Nami sighed. "Zoro's drunk."

"Really? He doesn't look like it…"

"That's the point, when he's drunk he starts asking questions and Sanji is the only person he accepts the answers from, if anybody else answer he simply ignores it, or gets angry."

"Oh? That's pretty interesting."

The two again looked at Sanji explaining to Zoro what kind of drinks are healthy. Sanji finished explaining and Zoro nodded, he put his hands on the table and leaned on them, not breaking eye contact with the cook. Sanji sighed and ruffled Zoro's hair, 'Damn you Marimo, being so nice and co-operative when drunk'. Zoro relaxed and closed his eye, gradually he drifted to sleep and Sanji joined other conversations. All the time while he was talking he didn't leave his seat and his hand always was in Zoro's hair, after an hour or so Luffy pointed it out and Sanji looked at his arms. "Oh. It's still here, huh?"

"Isn't your arm tired Sanji?"

Sanji looked into Chopper's concerned eyes. "Nah, it's fine."

After another hour everyone started to excuse themselves and go home, Sanji nudged Zoro's shoulder. "Wake up moss brain, we're going home."

Zoro opened his eye. "It's already time?"

"Yea, everybody else already left, they said to say good bye to you too."

Zoro awned. "Oh, okay then, let's go home."

They stood and left the bar – Zoro's hand around Sanji's waist.

**A.N. Sorry! It's super short, I don't know why, but it just happened, please forgive me!**


	10. Quiet, Watchfull Drunk

**A.N. Syaoran the Water Kitsune asked me to do: 'a quiet, watchful drunk who's always making remarks on the things and people near him'. Well Zoro doesn't make any remarks in here, well actually there isn't any conversation in here, sooo, yea…**

_Quiet, Watchful Drunk_

When Luffy met Zoro they didn't have any drinking parties 'cause it was just the two of them, when Nami and Usopp joined they were simply too busy to organize anything. But then Sanji joined and their small company gained their own, almost personal chef, then things changed a little. They started to have their own parties, of course only Usopp and Luffy looked like the ones partying. But they didn't care about what other people though as long as their friends were having a good time. Nami and Zoro were simply sitting and watching the idiot duo. Sanji barely ever drank anything stronger than wine 'cause he was a lightweight.

Everyone assumed that Zoro was the same as Nami and didn't get drunk or hangover at all and as the person who organizes everything (that would be Luffy, he actually has great organizing skills) would be feeling sick the next day no one knew if Zoro had hangover… And as he never complained about having one everyone assumed that he's a lucky bastard with immunity to alcohol, simple as that.

Then things started to change. Sanji started to ignore Zoro and if he didn't he would be harsh and angry. The poor green haired man became confused and hurt. It lasted until Chopper joined. The little man was so sweet that the mood in the crew changed 180 degrees. Of course to celebrate their new member Luffy threw a party. For most of it Zoro simply sat at the bar drinking one drink after another and sulking, that is until he suddenly stood up, grabbed Sanji and dragged the blonde out of bar.

There weren't any news from the two for about a day, but then they were found. By Luffy, doing… Well doing what people in relationships usually do or that is how Luffy explained it to the other when they asked what he saw. Next day both of them showed up with red faces and visible bite marks on their necks. No one was so stupid and no one in any way misunderstood that.

Chopper, who had only been with them for several days, didn't really understood why everyone were so shocked. In his personal opinion the two of them matched perfectly. The relationship between the two of them didn't change much only their bickering became gentler and sometimes ended with sweet words or even kisses. At first everyone found the sudden change very weird, but they only needed to see happy grins the two of them wore and they immediately faced it as their new routine.

Of course everyone wondered why Luffy came across them doing 'stuff' if they left almost 24 hours earlier. Sanji told them everything while laughing. 'The idiot Marimo was actually wasted and as soon as he announced that he's in love with me, he fell asleep while sitting!'

That way Zoro's drinking secret was revealed. He actually was one of those people who once got drunk would start thinking about serious stuff. After every party Zoro would have such big hangover that he would sleep for nearly 16 hours and then wake up without any affects, only a little bit sleepy.


	11. Striping Drunk

**A.N. Noup, this isn't going to be from a prompt, but I will get one those too! :}**

_Striping Drunk_

Sanji felt the urge to hit the table with his face 'Why the idiot Marimo has to be this kind of drunk? Why? Of all kind of drunks he could be Zoro just has to be the most embarrassing one… Why he couldn't be the cuddly drunk? An angry drunk would have been better! Or even the horny one! But no! This idiot just has to be the Striping drunk!'

Sanji again hit the back of Zoro's head. "Moss head." He hissed in an angry voice. "Why are you trying to take off your pants?"

Zoro looked at Sanji with a questioning look. "What do you mean why? It's hot."

Sanji kicked the green haired man. "People don't take off their pants off in the middle of the bar when it's hot!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "They don't?"

Sanji again felt the urge to hit the bar table the two of them were sitting at with his face. His eyes wandered back to the moss head and saw that he's trying to take his haramaki off. This time the blond man decided to use a different tactic, so instead of hitting that dumb green haired man, he took hold of Zoro's arms and kissed the man.

That seemed to stop the urge to undress for another several minutes, so Sanji could enjoy his drink further. Zoro stopped drinking and instead started watching Sanji's every movement. After another five minutes of intense staring Sanji's patience wore off and he glared at Zoro. "What is it now, Marimo?"

Zoro shook his head and sighed like he couldn't do anything about it. "Sorry Sanji, now I not only want to strip, but I would also prefer your naked body next to mine."

Sanji felt blush creep up on his face. "Damn that Marimo and his drunkenness.' "Stop it grass head, we agreed on a nice evening in the bar tonight."

Zoro again shook his head. "I don't want to stay 'cause if I do I will make you angry at me and then we will have another fight, I'm tired of sleeping on the cautch…"

Sanji sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Damn, you're making so much sense it hurts my head. Fine let's go."

A smirk appeared on Zoro's lips. "I can promise that we're not going to sleep any time soon."

Those words earned a kick in the gut for Zoro as Sanji lit up his cigarette. "You would have to sleep on the couch, if it was going to be different."

Zoro smirked again and followed his favorite blonde out of the bar, he felt the alcohol leave his system and smirked as he started creating plans what exactly he will do tonight.

**A.N. I know it's short, but it kind of happened, this drabble stayed on my phone for way too long…**


	12. Parkour Drunk

**A.N. you have no idea how terrible I feel for leaving this for so long… but I finally writing a drunk!Zoro drabble :}. MeryAnchor16 asked me: 'How about a reckless drunk? I don't know, I just have terrible visions of Zoro doing Hardcore Parkour on the ship and that it goes wrong :L'**

**I laughed so hard at this one, but I couldn't think of any way I could write this… But I somehow managed it?**

_Parkour drunk_

"Zoro!"

The green haired man that Sanji usually called, baka, Marimo, moss head, in rare occasions Zoro and even more rarer – lover and boyfriend, turned at the blond man with a stupid grin on his face. "What?!"

Sanji felt the urge to kick that smirk out of the swordsman's face, but knew he wouldn't able in the state his lover is now. So instead he took a deep inhale of his cigarette and exhaled a small white cloud. "Maybe you should stop playing and consider your reputation?"

Zoro jumped up and took a grip of monkey bar he started swinging from one to another until he reached the end, then he jumped down, still with that shit eating grin on his face. "You're the only one who cares about stuff like that! Though it's nice that you're concerned about me!"

Sanji felt his cheeks blush, so he put his gloved hand on his face 'Good thing it's late evening and there aren't any people around…' He looked up and saw his idiot standing on a swing and start swaying forward and back, forward and back…

"Zoro it's cold! Let's go home!"

Zoro stopped swaying and jumped from the swing, he rolled on the ground and stopped sitting. "Don't want to!"

He got up, ran up the slide and jumped up on top of the little castle's roof. "Get down! You will break it, with those useless muscles of yours!"

The green haired man only laughed and continued running further, he reached the other side of it and jumped down. Sanji couldn't help, but sigh 'And what am I supposed to do with him?'

'Treasure and love.' Sanji laughed as he remembered a phrase he heard from someone, that was the only thing he could do with his idiot Marimo. Sanji jumped over small fence that separated park and playground, he knew that later he will say that alcohol got the better of him. That he did that unconsciously or maybe he will deny doing that at all.

But for now he left rational thoughts aside and grinned to his lover. "I bet I run faster than you."

Zoro grinned back. "Let's try it out blonde."

They started running, Zoro first Sanji after him trying to catch his lover 'Maybe it's good to relax like a kid once in a while?'

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed! :}**


	13. Clumsy Drunk

**A.N. '…how about making Zoro a clumsy drunk? (Cuz that's exactly how I am when I'm drunk xD I say the first thing that comes to my mind, stumble over everything and won't admit that I'm drunk)' Yep, this is my prompt, it's pretty easy (well it seemed for me that way), so I got an idea for it quickly :}. (I received this prompt from South Boy)**

_Clumsy Drunk_

Zoro's fingers slipped through the dewy glass and the drink he was taking fell on the floor shatering the glass in pieces. "Oh Shit! Sorry!"

He started picking up wet glass pieces, but pale fingers stopped him. "Don't. you will only cut your hands."

The green haired man looked up at the blonde he came to this bar with. "Um, uh, okay…"

Sanji shook his head. "It is okay, the glasses are slippery…"

They asked for a broom and tidied up the floor, Zoro paid for the broken glass and bought a bottle of bear, he's not risking with glass again. He went to the seat he and Sanji were sitting and sat back into his place, his cheeks were still a little red from embarrassment. To Sanji it was quite amusing to see cop like this, he certainly didn't resemble that self-confident and a little cocky man who asked him out…

Sanji could already feel tipsy, so he stopped drinking, while Zoro looked completely drunk 'Maybe he didn't asked me on a date, but for a simple drink 'cause he wanted to have a drinking partner? Moss-head never said this was a date…' Ever since they came here Zoro didn't show anything that would mean more than just buddies drinking and the blond couldn't help, but feel uneasy that maybe this moron in front of him didn't invite him to a date…

"You look good tonight..."

Sanji's eyes widened and he looked at the green haired man in front of him, Zoro had his hands cover his mouth and it was pretty obvious he blurted it out without thinking. 'Maybe looking all confident and cool, he actually didn't have the courage to properly ask me on a date…?'

"Sorry!"

Chef unconsciously let out a sigh and tilted his head as he leaned on his arm. He watched Zoro take his hands from his thin, but pink lips. Sanji let out another sigh, only this time he knew he was doing it, he really wanted to know how those lips taste…

The blonde turned his eyes away from Zoro's face as he felt a little blush appear on his cheeks, alcohol was really starting to hit him. Sanji finished his drink in one go (he doesn't waste food, alcohol is not an exception). "I think I'm going home, I have work tomorrow afternoon."

Zoro nodded and stood up toppling down the chair he was sitting on, he looked at the chair behind him, sighed like there's nothing he can do about it and looked back at blonde who was watching green haired policeman's every move with interest. "I will walk you home, I'm the one who took you out."

Sanji grinned. "You're just afraid of getting lost, right? My apartment is next to your job, so you're thinking that you will get home faster from familiar place."

The blonde laughed as his teasing made policeman blush a little more than he already was, but Zoro said nothing and only placed the chair back to its place.

They walked to Sanji's apartment in silence, the air outside was cold and the sky was clear. Sanji started to feel better as fresh air started circulating through his system. When they reached blonde's apartment door an awkward silence fell between them.

Then, suddenly, Zoro's face became serious and he closed the small distance that was between him and his affection and kissed Sanji. His lips were warm and demanding and blonde gladly accepted the tongue that was asking for entrance to his mouth. Of course he didn't give the dominance to the green haired man, what was the fun in that?

Zoro's mouth tasted like dark chocolate – biter, but sweet, Sanji put his hand in short green Zoro's hair and pressed him closer, the kiss felt too good to be broken any time soon. In return Sanji felt strong arms wrap around his waist and felt something fluttering in his chest.

After some time they did have to brake their kiss as the need for air won over them. They parted panting, placed their foreheads together and looked into each-other's eyes. "Wanna come inside?"

Sanji knew he was gambling, maybe Zoro did that in the heat in the moment? But the male in front of him only smirked. "I would gladly accept your offer, but maybe next time when we're both sober and I will be sure that you remember. Every. Single. Thing…"

The low, lustful tone that Zoro said those words in made a shiver go through Sanji's body, for some reason he couldn't wait for that 'next time'. Zoro kissed him again, this time it wasn't passionate kiss, it was a good bye one, green haired man pulled away from him, tucked Sanji's blond lock of hair behind his ear and put a peck on his cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Zoro turned away and Sanji watched him walk away, then suddenly Zoro stumbled over his own legs and almost fell down. But he managed to get his balance back, he stood at one place for some time and then started walking again. Sanji somehow managed not to start laughing and walked into his apartment with a smile on his lips 'Marimo knows what he's talking about…'

**A.N. Yes this is the longest chapter I have written so far, but these are drabbles/one shots so I think it only made you happy. Hope you enjoyed! :}**


	14. Clumsy Drunk, Part 2

**A.N. So I received this: 'I'm sorry but that Clumsy Drunk one-shot is too. damn. adorable. It's too adorable. I hesitantly ask you to continue it somehow because it was so cute.'(requested by laughsandgiggles) So I'm writing more Clumsy Drunk, not much about being drunk though…**

_Clumsy Drunk, Part II_

Zoro looked through himself in the mirror, his green hair was brushed backwards and his three earrings were in their place. Working in an office had its own pluses and minuses. For example he couldn't wear his earrings with his suit, but he met Sanji there, working hours were kind of annoying, but the income was worth it…

The green haired man looked at his clinging black jeans, Zoro usually didn't care for his appearance. But he also didn't usually go on a date with a hot blonde with whom he could potentially end up in bed. His black shirt had no wrinkles and that was a cheerful event in his wardrobe in which only his suits were placed neatly.

Zoro remembered last time they went out on a date, it wasn't that he can't hold his liquor, it's just that he chooses not to. The green haired man promised himself to drink as less as possible, he didn't want to miss his chance again.

For once Zoro was the first to arrive at the bar they decided to meet up, though he would have never admitted it, but Zoro was feeling uneasy. The first time he invited Sanji out it was more like a wild guess, a wild guess if he will accept, if he's actually interested. He didn't want to fuck up his chance with Sanji. "Hey Marimo."

Sanji walked up to the seat in front of Zoro, he wore brow jeans, squared shirt and a black cardigan, with a small smirk on his lips he sat with a beer in his hand. "You're here early, that's a nice surprise."

Zoro grimaced, but smirked back, neither of them wanted to start a fight seriously, both of them wanted the same end of events – and that could only be reached with cooperation from both parties.

Three drinks, that was all Zoro could take, but you couldn't blame the guy, the temptation in front of him was too big to resist. All evening Sanji had this inviting look in his eyes and the way he moved his hips when he walked to the bar was more than word 'inviting' could describe…

So after third drink, just as the line before 'tipsy' started Zoro decided that there's no need for further seduction. Of course they had conversations through the evening and the green haired man enjoyed them almost as much as blonde's attention, almost. So they left the bar after less than an hour since coming to it, the night was promising a lot of action…

**A.N. How do you like it? This is just something, I really don't know what… Well I hope you enjoyed! :}**


End file.
